The Rebel Makeover
by MsRoseBelikov1
Summary: ALL HUMAN.Rose Hathaway is a bit of a rebel.With a hidden crush on Dimitri Belikov, the most popular guy in school dating the most popular girl in school,Tasha Ozera, Lissa finds out this secret and decides to help Rose, which will cause a drastic effect.
1. Rebel Girl

**Hi everyone, this is an idea I've been having and I wanted to finally create a FF about it. Hope you like it and I'm gonna work on this a lot. **

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Ughh…I freaking hate this class. I tapped my fingers on the desk in annoyance while Stan (Mr. Alto) was lecturing on and on about blah blah blah.

I glanced at Lissa, my best friend since kindergarten after an incident which started my beautiful reputation.

She was as perfect as ever; paying attention and writing notes like a good girl. What a role model..

Then I glanced at the one person I would never have in my life.

Dimitri Belikov.

But I shouldn't even like him, he's a jerk and he dates such sluts like Tasha Ozera, the most popular girl in school besides Liss, who's brother, Christian Ozera is dating Lissa, _yuck._

I would never admit it but I've had a crush on Dimitri since first grade and he's the most gorgeous guy existed…But we barely even talk…

I mean if you look at me, the word _rebel chick _pops up in mind, not attractive. I have pink highlights, a lip piercing, and I always dress in black. But that's just my style, ever since my mom and dad got divorced I had this compelling urge to change my looks, I mean, I still look hot but not girlfriend material like Liss.

I didn't even notice I was in my own world until Stan yelled, "Rose!" I jumped up in surprise and looked at the worst teacher that has ever stepped into the planet.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Pay attention or else you will fail in my class!" He said, with harshness in his voice like always.

I'll fail either way, we both hate each other. Everyone snickered as he made a huge speech on how students like me will never succeed blah blah blah.

I could feel amazing brown eyes boring into me as I nervously fidgeted with my hands. I knew Dimitri was staring at me and he probably was snickering with the others too.

"Fine." I said, I was too tired to start an argument which would usually end up in Detention. I glanced at Lissa and she gave me a look that clearly stated "Pay Attention!" . I rolled my eyes.

And the rest of the day was pure torture.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Mia Is A Beep

**Forgot to say, Christian and Tasha are siblings, and Lissa's parents are alive. And Mason is alive too, everyone is.**

After that stupid class me and Lissa headed to the Cafeteria where we would get a quick snack. And a special lecture from Lissa.

"…Rose, what did I say about daydreaming in Mr. Alto's class, he'll really lower your grade because of that, and what were you daydreaming about anyways?" She said.

We sat down at an empty table and she ate her yogurt while I ate my French fries and burger. I never told Lissa who I liked because then she would make a huge deal and it would be a disaster.

So I lied by saying, "Nothing, just thinking about Pyro getting hit by a bus." I smiled at the thought of it.

Just right on time Christian came up Lissa and pecked her on the cheek while handing her some flowers. "Hey Liss, look what I got you!" He said, expecting praise at being whipped.

I chuckled. "Does Pyro want praise from his master, what a good boy!" I said, like talking to a dog. His face was filled with anger and Lissa noticed.

"Rose, be nice!" She said, with a stern tone. Then she turned to face Christian and smiled, "Thank you so much baby, they're so pretty!" She said while they both kissed like a million times.

"Eww, get a room!" I exclaimed, making a face in disgust. Pyro looked at me and grinned, "Too bad you can't enjoy this with someone else, haha." He said. Jackass.

I rolled my eyes and then my phone rang, it was a text message from Dad saying he'll be late from work. I sighed and texted back, OK.

"What happened?" Lissa said, catching my sigh and pouting. I made a fake smile and said, "Nothing, just Dad." Lissa knew about my life and I knew about hers. Her parents are awesome and sometimes I wish they were mine too...

She gave me a sympathetic look. Then the bell rang with signaled next period. Thankfully, I had Lissa for all my periods, all thanks to her parents who insisted it'll happen.

As I walked to class with Lissa and Sparky the most annoying thing happened.

Mia Rinaldi strolled up to us with her little minion followers and smiled wickedly. What a bitch...

"Well look who we have here girls, it's pathetic Rose and her little pathetic best friend, and to top it off, Christian Ozera. If only you were much more like your sister, we could've had something." She said, directing the last part at Christian.

Bitch mode activated.

"Hey Slut, listen here, don't insult my friends you're just jealous because you never got Christian as your boyfriend, instead you got the idiot Jesse Zeklos so don't hate on Lissa because you'll _never _be her." I yelled, making my voice as harsh as ever.

Now everyone in the hall looked towards us, expecting a fight or something, not today.

Even Dimitri and Tasha were looking at us; Dimitri looked surprised and a bit angry for some reason when Mia first started talking about me. Tasha grinned besides him , she never liked me because I punched her in second grade for making fun of Liss and she hated Lissa because she didn't want her brother dating Liss.

Mia was now really angry. "Why would I ever want to be her, she's a pathetic slut she's only dating Christian because she wants to be popular." She said, smiling at Lissa. Lissa was obviously trying to hold in her anger and Christian was really angry too.

"Shut up Mia, just stop! I will never be with you or be anything like Tasha, don't insult my girlfriend like that _ever_." He said, with a threatening tone, hell I was scared a little bit.

Tasha gasped and stormed off somewhere while Dimitri was just standing there, of course he followed Tasha out like a little puppy.

I knew we were like 5 minutes late and suddenly teachers yelled at us to go to class. Mia left with one remark saying, "Whatever, I don't want you anyways." And walked to her class.

After that I told Christian, "Good Job Pyro, didn't know you could be so caring." I said, trying to cheer up the mood. He grinned. "You too." He said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me you two, I love you both." Lissa said, while pecking Christian on the lips and crashed her fist against mine. I grinned at her and said, "Just doing my job."

And the rest of the day wasn't that interesting anymore.

**Review! This chapter was kinda tough lol, well feel free to give me your opinions! And questions.**


	3. How Did I End Up With Her?

**Oh My God! I was literally shocked when I saw that over 35 people added my story to their favorites/story alerts! Thank you so much! And the reviews, you're all way too sweet, I didn't think it was going to get this big so quick! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it and to answer someone who questioned whether they can get a Tasha and Rose fight, you'll just have to see! :) **

**Thank you all! And yes, I forgot about Dimitri POV, Hopefully I can have his POV more often..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, sadly…**

**Dimitri POV**

I felt empty.

I don't know why I feel like this, I have what any guy wants, the most popular girl in school dating you, great grades, president of the school or whatever, and a supporting family who loves me.

That's more than enough but I still felt like there was this hole that needs to be filled in. I couldn't tell this to Tasha because I knew she would tell me I'm nuts and possibly break up with me.

But know that I think about it I really don't care if she does, how I even ended up with her….

_Flashback_

_I was sitting down on one of the lunch tables with a whole group of guys surrounding me. Some were supposedly my ''friends'' but I knew that they were fake and they only hang out with me because I get invited to cool parties. _

_They weren't cool at all._

_Someone said a dirty joke and many guys laughed around me but I didn't pay attention at all. I was looking at someone._

_Rose Hathaway._

_Well, more like staring. I've had a crush on her since second grade when I first saw her punch Mia Rinaldi in the face real hard. She had it coming, and I even laughed too. _

_Snapping back to reality, Rose looked up from her food and caught my eye; she nervously pushed back a stand of her silky hair and looked down. (Before she changed her hair and piercing)_

_I looked away also from embarrassment and noticed the guys were looking at me weird, as if expecting me to say something. _

"_Hello?" A voice asked, standing right in front of me was Tasha Ozera, the second hottest girl in the whole school._

_I looked up at her. What does she want?_

"_Yes?" I asked, wondering what she wanted to talk about. Tasha was a family friend, my family treated her with kindness but she never returned it, I didn't like her because of that._

_Her forehead wrinkled in anger and confusion and exhaled, "I just wanted to say, would you like to go to Ally's tomorrow?" She said, expecting a fast yes like the other guys would do. Ally's Diner._

_The expected thing to do was to agree. Some guys around me grinned and gave me signals that said, "Say yes!" The real friends like Ivan Zeklos, who is Jesse Zeklos's brother, shrugged his shoulders._

_As I looked at Tasha, she tapped her foot impatiently. It was like an influence of positive energy, I don't know why I said it, but I accepted._

_And from then on she was my girlfriend. And I wasn't proud very often._

I sighed as I recalled that memory, Rose's face when she realized I said yes when the guys were grinning after Tasha left. She looked sad for one moment, then she left the table with Mason Ashford.

I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. If only I got over how nervous I was and wished on that day I could've asked Rose out instead of going to Ally's with Tasha which was just talk about parties.

I mean, I still like her, but something about her changed, something I admired.

Her.

After that day, she changed completely, got her hair dyed bright pink and got a lip piercing and put on eyeliner every day.

I didn't want to think selfishly but I thought it was because of me, something I did. I could've handled the change in appearance, she was still beautiful, but she was a different person.

And so was I.

**I liked this chapter, hope you do! Review please! If I get 11 Reviews, then I'll update. I'm just kidding I'll most likely still update, but it would be nice.**

**See you next time!**

**-Rose**


	4. The Dream

**WOW! You guys are just plain sweet! Thank you for the amazing story alerts, favorites, and reviews! It really brings a smile to my face, to answer your questions, Rose changed her appearance because of her PARENTS, I'll get to that probably soon, Dimitri was a tiny bit part of it, she kinda lost hope.. And sorry if the chapters are super short to you, when I type them they're like 3-4 pages! But I'll try harder to make them longer. Thank you, you're the best! It get's better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Rose POV**

I woke up and turned off my annoying ass alarm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes adjusting my vision.

I had that dream again. That stupid, ridiculous, amazing dream that will never come true.

_The Dream._

_I came to school and everyone's faces in the hall were awed and I looked behind me, what were they looking at?_

_Nothing was behind me. I turned around and someone said to me, "You look hot!" I tried to find the voice who said that and it was either one of those jock guys who were licking their lips with lust._

_What the hell is wrong with everyone?_

_I walked really fast to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow._

_I looked really beautiful, my piercing was gone and I had long chocolate brown silky hair, like in those Shampoo commercials , I was wearing a red tight dress that clung to my body like it was meant for me. It was beautiful, it had a bow like design and it was just so sexy._

_I had these awesome Christian Louboutin heels that were black with the signature red on the bottom, it made my bare legs look really sexy._

_I scoffed at my perfect face in the mirror. Absolutely no flaws, my eyelashes were long; my eyes were unnaturally brown, like eyes you could drown in. _

_My hair was just spectacular, long and curly but wavy too, all in a combination. It was like I stepped out of a Red Carpet._

_My lips were plump and blood red lipstick was applied on them that made my lips look so kissable._

_I smirked which even made me look even more fantastic. I don't know how this happened but I like it._

_I stepped outside the bathroom and people were just waiting for a glimpse of me, bombarding me with questions from girls: "How did you look like that? Who did your hair? I've never seen a dress like that? Those shoes! The Boys: You look so sexy! Wanna go to the dance? Let me take you out! _

_And so many questions but I only wanted one thing. Dimitri Belikov. _

_I pushed my way out of the crowd and strolled up to him, smirking. He had on an awed face and full of lust. I told the bitch next to him to move. Tasha looked appalled but walked away._

_Then Dimitri said, "Rose… I lo-_

"Ugh!" I said, throwing a pillow at the floor in frustration. That was the dumbest dream ever. Not even realistic.

But deep down inside I really wanted to know what Dimitri said at the end. Was he going to say the words I always imagined would come out some day?

But no. He made his choice; he picked Tasha so that's what he'll get. As for the Barbie thingy that happened to me, that was….unreal.

And will never come true.

I put on my clothes which was a long-sleeve and some jeans. I put my brown and pink highlighted hair in a bun and didn't even feel like putting on makeup.

No one was awake and I liked it like that. I wished it was like old times; Mom and Dad would surprise me with pancakes and eggs, and smiled like a happy family.

But it wasn't. Nothing ever was perfect. It was only my mom and me living in the same house and we always had arguments every time I asked where my Dad was.

She would get pissed off and change the subject. It just wasn't the same anymore.

I ate my waffles and walked out the house and got the keys to my own car which Dad let me keep for my fifteenth birthday. I'm eighteen now so I can drive on my own.

I drove to school and parked the car. I got out and everyone ignored me as usual.

I saw Lissa making out with Pyro in front of her car; ugh they can't keep their hands off each other for a few minutes!

I rolled my eyes and walked up to them. "This is a school, not a love palace." I announced, crossing my arms.

Lissa broke the kiss and blushed while Christian smirked and shot back, "It's both." They both greeted me as usual and then we walked off to class.

Christian had Latin right now and Me and Liss had History. "Rose!" A familiar voice said as I smiled while turning around.

"Hey Mase." I said, smiling. He caught up with us and smiled, him and Eddie were gone for two weeks and went to Lincoln, Nebraska to visit Mason's uncle who was a man in his 40's and shoots animals for a living.

Lucky bastards.

"How was it shooting birds in the sky, did you get lucky?" I teased, grinning.

He smirked. "Yeah, it was fun, better than listening to old Stan talk over and over." He said, taunting me.

"Pshh, whatever." I said, giving up this argument.

He smiled. I knew that he liked me since second grade but I didn't feel the same way, he was like my brother.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked, glancing around the hall.

"He went to class already, has Latin ." He said.

"Oh." I said. I was looking forward to his presence.

Throughout that period, I couldn't help thinking about my dream; my mind wouldn't let me forget it. Maybe if I tell someone I'll forget it, it was time to tell Lissa my hidden secret.

But I'll tell her when I go to her house after school. Maybe she'll give some comforting words and just say it was a dream.

The rest of the day was pleasantly boring. Full of guys making paper airplanes and girls texting each other and me continuously thinking of the dream.

I never dared to look at Dimitri or Tasha, or even Mia. I just zoned out the whole day. Wondering how I felt about my dream.

_**Narrator POV (Me)**_

Rose helplessly went through the day silent and thoughtful. Lissa was worried about her; she was always worried about her even since she changed her appearance. Lissa knew she couldn't tell Rose how to look but she still wished Rose was back how she used to be.

Mason still liked Rose throughout all of this. He grew up with Rose since pre-school; he knew what she'd been through. And he never gave up hope unlike Dimitri that someday the real Rose would come back.

Lucky for him it'll be very soon.

All thanks to that dream and Lissa.

**I liked this chapter, hopefully you do to! Keep reviewing my amazing readers! You rock!**

**And feel free to share your ideas, opinions, and what you think. I read all the reviews and reply to them on my next updates.**

**AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR ROSE'S TIGHT DREAM DRESS AND OUTFIT.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Changing The Hair Finally!

**Again like always, thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts/favorite story/author ! You are amazing. And here is the chapter ALL of you have been waiting for; well I think it's the next one Idk. But I want lots of reviews on this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Rose POV**

After a usual boring day at school, me and Lissa headed off to Lissa's house so that I can tell her everything.

I entered Lissa's humongous house and said hi to Lissa's Mom and Dad, they were like filthy rich and always accepted me. Even Lissa's brother Andre, he was like a brother to me.

After grabbing some chips and snacks we went to Lissa's pink girly room and I laid down on her big queen size bed meant for a queen which Lissa was to me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lissa asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

I sighed and told her everything about the dream, Dimitri, and just why I changed myself inside and out.

After I was finished she was filled with Shock and Sadness, her mouth opened in an O form.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She yelled, angrily pouting and crossing her arms. I was halfway finished with my chips and I dreaded this question.

"I don't know, I just thought it wasn't worth telling, it's not like anything is going to happen." I said, looking down disappointedly.

When I looked up I did not expect this reaction. She was thinking hard about something and all of a sudden her face came to realization as if she came up with the best idea in the world.

She grinned at me, Oh no… Lissa only grins when she's about to do something really crazy. Like that one time we had a party at her house, it wasn't even my idea, and it was hers! Which is so not normal since I'm the reckless one and she's a perfect angel.

As she grinned at me and laughed a bit, I became anxious, puzzled, and angry at the laughing.

"What?" I screamed, why was she laughing? What is she planning?

Lissa bit her lip softly and began to tell her idea to me elaborately.

"What if I can finally do what I've wanted to do to you since like ever?" She said, not wanting to refer to after my parents' divorce and instead saying ever.

My forehead scrunched up in confusion and I cocked my head to the side, as if I was trying to understand what language she was speaking.

"What?" I said, being very alarmed now, about to tell her to just forget this scheme.

She smiled showing her white teeth, and said the words I really wished never came out of her mouth.

"Makeover!" She squealed with excitement, jumping up and down like a fan girl.

"Excuse me?" I said, hoping she would change her mind, all of a sudden I thought of the dream again.

"Oh come on Rose, PLEASE! You know I've wanted to do one for ages! Please, Please, Please- " She said, begging for my approval.

I thought of what people would say if I came back to school different, I really don't think it'll be like my dream, where everyone really wanted to be friends with me, adore me.

Instead, I thought negatively, people would spread rumors, whisper horrible things and Dimitri would look at me disappointedly with a face I hoped never to see.

"Liss….I don't know…" I said, twisting my fingers together in worry, I didn't want Lissa to be angry with me if I said no.

Her face showed determination and tried to be happy and convincing. "Rose, please!" She said, staring in my eyes as if she was telling me, "Say yes, Say yes," It was like compulsion.

I chuckled at the thought. I sighed. This is going to be the dumbest thing I've ever done.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes. She squealed and starting placing me in this super comfortable chair.

I texted my mom saying I'm going to be late going home. She texted back, I was surprised at her response.

**From: Mom**

_**Okay, have a good time with Lissa, you can spend a night if you'd like, just make sure Lissa's parents say so. I need to talk to you about something when you come home. Love you.**_

I was appalled at this; she was never this nice to me! I showed Lissa the text and she gasped and smiled. "That's great; I'll ask Mom if you can, be right back." She said, and before leaving she told me, "Stay there!" I rolled my eyes and she left to go ask Mom.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. This is it; a new Rose will emerge in a couple of hours. But I decided if I wanted to her again, I'd have to change my attitude.

I wanted to be strong, and be just like how I was in sophomore year, back before Dimitri asked Tasha out. I would show everyone my depressing days were over and that I'm strong now, I'm different.

Lissa came back and smiled at me, "She said Of Course." And glided towards me as she put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Okay, so we have to take out the highlights, I think I have everything I need." She whispered to herself. I waited patiently when she would come back to Earth.

All of a sudden she clapped her hands and smiled, "Okay, so first we'll start off with your hair. I hate those highlights…" She said, murmuring the last part.

I rolled my eyes and she led me to the bathtub and told me to bend over so that my hair was down. She grabbed the flexible shower head and hosed down my pink dye, I looked in the bathtub and saw pink liquid coming out and drowning into the sinkhole.

After she was done she told me to take a shower and blow dry my hair. We had plenty of time so I did as I was told and after I was done I looked in the mirror and was astonished at what I saw.

My hair was exactly as it was in sophomore year, soft, silky, and long. I smiled; glad to regain my hair back.

I was running out of pink dye anyways. She smirked in delight and said, "Hair? Check."

Then she showed me the outfit I was supposed to wear which literally shocked me to death.

It was the _exact _outfit from the dream, the same red dress the was incredibly sexy, same gorgeous shoes, and a leather jacket that I was holding in the dream.

"You don't like it?" She said, close to tears. "I was saving it for a very special day but decided you deserve it more than me."

"No, no no, Liss it's amazing, it's weird because this was the exact outfit I wore in the dream!" I explained.

She grinned and said, "Well then, maybe it was meant to be then." I smiled and thanked her for this.

"No problem, I'm just happy you're back Rose." She said, implying that my old nature was back and I was starting to return to actual normality.

I smiled and said, "Me too."

Things would be different tomorrow, good and bad.

Tomorrow I would wake up and be a new person, the new me, the better me.

**I'm a tease! You'll get what you want next update, if I get lots of reviews for this. **

**See you next time!**


	6. Coming To School

**I am literally gonna jump off a cliff from all the sweet reviews you gave me, to answer a question, I changed it to 3****rd**** person because I like doing 3****rd**** person. : ) so here you go! Drum roll please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, sadly..**

**I wanna start doing song of the moments from now on, I always forget to… and I love this song!**

**Song of the Moment: Blind Pilot- We Are The Tide**

**Rose POV**

"Rose, wake up!" Lissa screamed, jumping up and down in the bed I was sleeping in. Ugh, I'm so tired….

I woke up and sat up to see Lissa with a huge smile on her face. I sighed warily and looked at the clock besides me.

5 o'clock in the morning! I gaped at the time and looked at Lissa with a very angry face.

"5 o'clock Liss? Really?" I asked. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have a lot to do Missy, First is makeup, Then Hair, then jewelry..." She said. Oh, I forgot.

Today is the day I'm a new person and I never really thanked Lissa for what she accomplished last night.

I hugged Lissa and she gasped in shock, she was still talking to herself before I gave her a hug. I smiled tightly and said to her, "Thanks Lissa, for everything." I pulled back and she was almost about to cry.

"It was nothing, really." She said, shaking her head while smiling. "Alright come on, let's do this." I said; ready to begin my transformation again.

She led me to the chair again and brushed my hair softly, it felt nice. Then she curled my hair which took half an hour. I looked at my hair in the mirror when she was done. I gasped. Wow, it's so pretty, exactly like in those Shampoo commercials.

She grinned and said, "Yeah I know, I'm awesome. Go put your outfit on and let me do my hair."

I pecked her cheek and went to go put on my sexy outfit. My school didn't really have a dress code, which was awesome.

I put on my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed I was doing that a lot, looking in the mirror, but I couldn't help it, it was like seeing a new person.

I looked amazing. Sexy, but beautiful. I smiled and when I was done staring at myself Lissa was already done with her hair.

Lissa's hair was platinum blond, sleek and shiny and it was stunning as usual when I always saw her. She put on some shorts and a striped yellow and white shirt, summer clothes.

"You look amazing Liss." I said to her, she beamed at my approval and thanked me.

"Hey, we still need to do your makeup." Lissa said. I groaned, ugh…

"You're not doing it by yourself, you put too much eyeliner, No more of that." She ordered, pointing a finger at me like I was a child.

I rolled my eyes and agreed. "You don't even need it either but it makes you look more fantastic." She said.

She put a tad of mascara and blush. And that was like the cherry on the top.

"Are we ready now?" I asked, wanting to hurry up and show everyone the new me.

I glanced at the clock; it said **7:30 am. **, exactly 30 minutes before school begins.

"Yup." She said. Grabbing the keys to her own car, which was a blue shiny convertible.

We went to the car and caught a few stares from the neighbors who were students at my school too.

When we arrived at school people noticed us and stared to get a better look at us.

But when I saw everyone I realized that they weren't staring at us. They were staring at me.

I looked at Lissa and she smirked like she was right about something. "I knew this was going to happen." She said, with a triumphant look on her face.

Even Christian couldn't believe it. His face was shocked as he looked at me, "Wow Rose, finally you did something with that hair." He said, grinning.

"Oh shut up." I said, smiling. I walked in the halls with them and noticed Mason and Eddie in a deep discussion.

He looked confused as to what everyone was whispering about and then he looked at me. His face changed from shock to awe as I smiled at him. Eddie was happy too.

"Hi guys." I said, biting my lip in nervousness. "You look….." Eddie said, eyeing me up and down. "Beautiful." Mason finished, still looking as if he saw the most amazing thing in the world.

Why did he always have to be so sweet? I blushed involuntarily and looked down. But inside the only opinion that really mattered to me was Dimitri's.

And right on time I noticed him finally looking at me. I was surprised at his reaction, well not exactly. It was almost the same expression he gave me in the dream. But the only difference was that his face wasn't filled with lust; it was with awe and wonder and….love?

Nah, I was probably just imagining it. He loved Tasha, and she really loved him because I can tell that she was gripping his arm rather roughly dragging him to class with an angry look directed at me.

I gave him my man-eater smile that I haven't used since a long time ago. And I guess it worked since he was now looking lustfully at me.

As I sat in my desk I got attention I never knew I can ever get. Guys offered me to take me to the prom which was in two weeks. Although I never thought about it, perhaps I should now….

**Dimitri POV ****(Finally!)**

Was I dreaming or did I see Rose Hathaway look amazingly stunning? And she looked so happy and just….wonderful.

I never really been dumbstruck by a girl before but I guess I did as I finally noticed Tasha was pulling me quite hard to class. I pushed her hand away.

"Why are you pulling me so hard?" I said, offended. It was like being treated from my mom with Tasha.

She narrowed her blue eyes at me and gave me an unpleasant look of anger and…jealousy?

"Because while you were staring at that slut, we were going to be late for class!" She snapped. What the hell is wrong with her? No one calls Rose a slut. A spark of anger was lit in my stomach.

"First of all, who are you to call her a slut, I know that you've been going behind my back and cheating." I said, fuming that she called Rose a slut and she's one herself.

She gasped and was about to slap me until the teacher announced the class to become silent.

"We will finish this discussion later." She whispered, furiously. I rolled my eyes at her mother like tone and zoned off in class, still thinking about Rose.

I've made a decision. I'm going to break up with Tasha at the end of school, and then I'll ask Rose to the prom. And maybe a date too. Or is that asking too much? Oh God, please help me….

**Mason POV **

Rose looked so amazing when I saw her this morning. It was like seeing a new person; she's beautiful, strong, and happy.

I was in a deep discussion with Eddie talking about Rose. Eddie's my best friend, he's the one I can tell everything and he wouldn't judge, instead support.

So when I confessed to him about my feelings for Rose, his face wasn't shocked or anything. Just expected.

"_Aren't you going to react?" I said, confused as to why he wasn't surprised or taken aback._

_Instead Eddie cracked up laughing as if he was making fun of me._

"_Dude, what the hell are you laughing for? It's not funny." I said, mad at being made fun of._

"_It's," He said, in between breaths while laughing, "Because, I already knew, it's so obvious Mase, the way you look at her and all that." He said, grinning. _

"_Are you serious?" I said, taken aback. If it was this obvious did everyone else knew?_

"_Yeah." He said, grinning still._

"_So what should I do then?" I said._

"_Well the prom is coming up, just ask her, and then tell her how you feel there." He said, saying it like it was the most apparent thing to do._

"_Oh…well sounds easy when you say it." I said, nervously pulling at the wrinkles at my shirt._

"_It is, just…." He said, his eyes traveling behinds me with curiosity._

"_What are you looking at?" I said, moving my eyes to what everyone was staring at._

_Then the most fine-looking girl walked in the halls._

Alright. I'm going to do it, right at the end of school. I'll ask her like it's no big deal, I mean, it isn't. All it is is just asking a straightforward, simple question.

But the thing I was worried about most was her response. Would she say yes? Or just a polite no? Whatever it was, I would cope with it. I can just ask Meredith. Eddie told me she has a crush on me.

She's nice and all but I was blinded by one girl.

And hopefully she'll be blinded by me too.

**There! Sorry I kept you waiting long, but that's the beauty of it. Hope you liked it. Now the review button is waiting to be clicked. Obey it! Or else I'll make Mason die! I WILL!  
**

**I like pickles.**

**-Me**


	7. Advice From Best Friends

**I apologize for being absent for updating for like, ever! But here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Rose POV**

Me and Dimitri were the main topic of gossip everyone was dying to talk about.

Not as a couple of course, _**that'll never happen, **_but of the drastic things we both did.

I didn't know how to react. Surprised? Expected? Confused? But the first thing that came to my mind when I heard was that it was because of me.

Dimitri broke up with Tasha.

Since Lissa knew I liked him she grinned every time we both saw him staring, well, more like gazing at me. I just rolled my eyes and angrily popped some carrots in my mouth.

I was angry. Why would he all of a sudden break up with her? I knew it was because of me, I just knew it! And now he starts to pay attention to me? Bull.

What a jerk. I want someone who's going to want me because of me, not because of my looks.

Maybe I should give Mason a try. Hmm…

"Hey Rose, so who are you taking to the prom?" Liss asked, checking her phone for more messages.

I sighed. The Prom. Before, I wasn't planning on going, I was just gonna stay home and listen to more rock music as usual, but now, well…. I can choose any boy who's single.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging . Lissa scoffed and opened her mouth in an O form. "But… I thought you liked Dimitri and you wanted to go with him?" She said, with a confused expression.

"Well have you noticed Dimitri hasn't even asked? Plus, he started talking to me right after you did your magic so that says something." I said, angrily.

She stopped scrolling with her phone.

"Really?" She said.

"Yup." I said, glaring at Dimitri fifteen feet away and continuing to stab my fork into my stupid salad.

"That's weird; I really thought he liked you." She said, frowning.

"Isn't that what every person who has a crush thinks? Once you have a crush you think he'll like you back but it turns out he sticks with someone who doesn't even like him." I said, rambling again.

"It's okay Rose." Lissa said, resting her hand on my shoulder. "You deserve better."

I smiled and glanced at Liss. "Thanks Liss." I said, she smiled back and then changed the subject.

**Dimitri POV**

After realizing I was in love with her, I know, big shocker, I went to Ivan and confided in him and told him everything.

After he was done he looked disappointed at me.

"Dude, why didn't you ever ask her out before Tasha did?" He said.

"Because…" I didn't know what to say. Why didn't I ask her out? I should've. I blamed myself a million times every time I see her.

"It's just gonna seem now that when you do ask her out, you'll only take action now that she's hot." He said, spilling out the truth.

I mentally kicked myself. He was right; it was going to look like that.

"I know, but what if I can prove to her that I always loved her?" I said, hoping what I said can be possible.

"It'll be hard but sure." He said, shaking his head at me.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm a little late." I said, raising my hands up in surrender.

"Little?" He asked, grinning.

"Oh shut up." I said. We finally arrived at my house and Ivan stopped the car.

"Good luck D." He said, smirking. "You'll need it." And then drove off .

I raked my hands through my hair stressfully and walking inside.

**Mason POV**

"What am I gonna do Eddie?" I asked, leaning against the railing in the Mall.

Me and Eddie were at the Mall, the most boring place in the world to me.

It was a Saturday so practically it was packed. Occasionally we saw girls giggling off with their friends in skimpy little outfits and an overload of makeup, men in sharp suits on the phone arguing with someone, and just a whole lot of people.

Me and Eddie were in the Food Court section, he bought a pretzel from _Wetzel Pretzels. _I bought some sun glasses from my favorite store _Sunglass Hut. _ We chilled outside the summer breeze and let the nice heat gracefully touch our skin.

"If it was me, I would've asked her out years ago." He said.

"Well I'm me so what?" I said, impatiently wanting some advice from my best friend.

"Just ask her. And finally tell her how you feel; I'm sure she'll say yes." He said in a comforting tone and dipping his pretzel in the creamy cheese.

"What if she doesn't? What if she's taking someone else?" I asked.

He ate the piece of the salty pretzel and spoke with food in his mouth, "She won't. Do it." He said. He gulped and took a sip of Coke.

I glanced at the entrances of stores and saw advertisements with shoe products or hair products. Then I returned my attention to Eddie.

"You're supposed to be giving me advice, not saying stuff I already know." I said, irritated and looked at a French bulldog walking with its owner who was a tall slender man with brown hair and black eyes.

"Fine." He said and stopped eating.

"Be yourself, be positive, and hope for the best." He said, and he was staring behind me.

What was he looking at? I looked behind me and noticed a junior student named Jillian Mastrano.

I knew her because I heard someone call her and asking her to join the fashion committee. She was one of the most popular girls at school because her mom was a famous ballet star.

I looked at Eddie's expression while he was admiring the junior, giggling with her friends while coming out of _Forever 21._

Ah, he was in love. I could tell it from his eyes. Haha.

"You serious bro?" I said. I couldn't believe it.

"What?" He said, not hearing me and turning half of his attention towards me.

I snapped my fingers at him. "You like Jillian, the junior." I stated.

Now that snapped him out of his daze. He looked panicked for a millisecond but then scoffed. "What? No, I was just looking inside that store." He said, looking away from me.

"You were looking at a Women's Store…interesting." I said, grinning while walking away to throw away his trash.

He followed me trying to explain that he was thinking about getting his mom something. Psh, whatever.

That cheered me up the whole day, relieving my stress with happy, positive thoughts.

**I'm too tired to finish it. I'll try to finish it tomorrow okay? Bye lovelies, love you!**


	8. Encouragement and Family Rivalry

**New chapter! Here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy at all!  
-**

**Rose POV**

Lissa and I walked down the hall about to head to her house to go watch a movie. It was a Friday, Thank God, so I got to sleep in today.

After a long day filled with Dimitri stares and Mason's nervousness I was still confused about it all but I shrugged it off, hopefully it was nothing serious.

Then suddenly Mason and Dimitri at the exact same time popped in front of us and said my name at the exact same time.

What the hell?

I looked utterly confused and shocked seeing their desperate, anxious faces. I glanced at Liss and she looked…satisfied? And a bit happy? But then sad? Okay, now I'm extremely confused.

"Liss, can you give us a moment?" I said, still looking confused.

She grinned and replied, "Gladly. I've got to find Chris anyways." And then she scurried off outside the school.

Okay, now what was this about?

**Dimitri POV**

_**An hour earlier.**_

I was sitting next to my favorite shaded tree where I got the best breeze ever by just sitting underneath it and looking at the one person I wanted to talk to.

Rose continued to look angry at me and Ivan noticed too as he sat next to me stopping his texting.

"I was right after all." He said. He smirked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you kidding me? She's obviously mad at you because you decided to show her all your attention now. Bad timing bro." He said, shaking his head at me while drinking a Coke.

"I didn't mean too, I just felt like a dog on its leash while I was with Tasha, she wouldn't let me do anything." I said, feeling completely guilty and ashamed while looking down at the grass.

"I just can't believe you went out with her that long. I mean I get it, she 's hot and all but she was a physcotic bitch controlling you." He said smirking at me. How did he get so wise about girls?

"How do you know so much about girls? You don't even have any sisters. I'm the one who has a bunch of sisters." I asked.

"Yeah but you don't pay attention to them as much as I do about my girlfriends." He said, stating the obvious.

"Whatever dude." I said. I lost this battle…

He chuckled and finished his coke. He got up and put it in the recycle bin and came back to sit down. I continued to look at the most beautiful girl in the whole school talking to her best friend Lissa Dragomir.

Then surprisingly Lissa got up and said something to Rose I didn't catch. Rose looked confused for a bit then also got up and left the table and exited the lunchroom.

Lissa walked swiftly over to us with a proud manner like a princess or something and looked straight dead at me.

Ivan clearly noticed so he spoke. "Why is she walking this way?" But didn't say it unkindly.

"I don't know…." I said.

Then Lissa stood four feet across us and finally spoke.

"Dimitri, can I talk to you for a bit?" She said. But then looked at Ivan and was nervous.

"Ivan leave for a sec, Okay?" I said, making sure it was all right with him. He shrugged and got up and left walking to his girlfriend Bridget Moreno who was chatting with her friends.

Then I looked at Lissa and asked," What do you want to talk to me about?"

She sat down where Ivan sat not too long ago and began talking.

"You know what I wanna talk to you about. Rose." She said in a serious tone.

I was begingging to tense and nervously fidgeted. "What about her?" I asked, trying to say it casually.

Does she know? She rolled her eyes and pushed back a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You like her. It's really obvious because I always see you staring at her. I know I thing or two about boys you know." She said, smiling.

I sighed. "Okay, you got me. Are you gonna tell her or something?" I asked, expecting a No.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm giving you some encouragement as a friend, and I clearly shouldn't since you decided to ignore her for a while." She said, frustrated.

"But it was—" I said, trying to explain.

But she abruptedly raised a finger at me silencing me to what I was going to say.

"You have your reasons so I don't need to know them, Rose does." She said, exhaling.

She continued. "I think you should ask her to the Prom. I know you're a nice guy, everybody deserves a second chance."

I looked around. Mercifully, no one was looking our way, visibly into their own conversations. Then I came back to my own conversation.

"I really want to, but she's so mad at me I don't think she'll say yes." I admitted sadly.

"Believe me, I think she will if she hears you out which is for you to do on your own." She said, biting her pink lip.

There was quietness for about five seconds and then I replied.

"I can try. But I'm surprised she hasn't been asked out yet." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

She laughed. "Me either, but maybe today is the day that came come true." She said, hinting me to ask her out again.

I sighed again. Then I made a final decision. "Alright, I will." I said.

She squealed and clapped her manicured hands together. "Great!" She said, happily.

"But if she says no I'm blaming you." I said. I was surprised that I was talking to her like she was an old friend or something.

She rolled her eyes and smiled with white glistening teeth. "Don't worry. Just ask." She said.

Then got up and strolled towards the exit. But I wanted to ask one more thing.

"Lissa!" I shouted. She looked behind her and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why did you decide to help me after what I've done to Rose?" I asked.

She sighed. "Like I said, I believe everyone gets a second chance." She said, and then walked off towards the exit again.

Huh. Well not everyone, certainly me.

I noticed Ivan was walking back towards me after pecking his girlfriend on her cheek.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Then I started over me and Lissa's conversation together again to him.

**Lissa POV**

_**Still an hour earlier.**_

After talking to Dimitri, which I didn't tell him that Ivan told me everything, and feeling very good about myself I went to Rose and saw that she was talking to some other girl.

Rose noticed and smiled. "Hey Liss." She said, still talking to the girl.

I looked at the girl and noticed she was a junior. Not a tall one either.

She had curly brown hair that went down past her shoulders and stopped. Green eyes that were kinda like mine if you studied closely and looked pretty.

Jillian Mastrano.

"Liss, this is –" Rose began, but I cut her off just like how I did with Dimitri.

"Jillian Mastrano." I said, with no emotion.

Jill looked nervous but then changed to fierce. "It's Jill." She said, angrily.

"Sorry." I said, fake smiling.

Rose looked confused and could tell I was tense.

"Well thanks for everything Jill." She said, smiling.

"No problem Rose." Jill said, still tense and then walked off.

"What was that about?" She said, crossing her arms and looking at me.

I sighed and explained to Rose. "Nothing." I said, wanting to change the subject. "So why did you talk to her?" I said, smiling.

But Rose was the girl that didn't give up. "Lissa…" She said, warning me to explain.

"Ugh, fine." I said. "Me and her have like family rivalry." I said, putting it easy like that.

"Family rivalry? About what, shoes?" She said, making it into a joke.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but I wish. It's money." She said. Rose then looked understanding. "Oh. Well I still don't get it." She said, shrugging.

But I was already into it. "You know how Dad works in the family business. Well he always complains about how Jill's dad is working far more than him and how he can afford so much more for his family. And because of that Dad works a lot more, because of Jillian's family Dad is barely home." I said, breathing a lot.

"Wow. That's crazy shit." Rose said, laughing but then realizing my face turned back to seriousness.

"But Jill didn't do anything Liss." She said, finding reason to make Jill innocent.

"I don't care, let's talk about something else." I said, frustrated.

"Well Jill helped me out saying she can find me a job somewhere. I would love money to buy a car ya know." She said.

"That's nice." I said, but realizing I said that I said, "I mean, that's decent."

Rose rolled her eyes and then the bell rang for the day to be over.

**I'm tired you guys, I promise that this week, you will get a huge chapter okay? It's because I'm crazy sick plus I have another FF to update from. **

**And also review! If not, I would love to make Mason die. That would be cool… :D Just saying I can always change that if I get reviews. :D**


	9. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT!

**Just a AN! SORRY! I just wanted to remind all of you that I set up a poll on **_**my profile**_** that YOU the readers will determine who you want Rose to choose. Because I can't choose, too hard to disappoint all of you! So let's say by June 5! By June 5 whoever gets the most votes wins. **

**And also I am pleased to announce that there will be an exciting event called the Molnija Award. For more info go here:**

.net/s/8156368/1/Molnija_Award

And if Dimitri and Mason have the same results, (which is highly impossible) I'll….get Adrian to go with her, now that I think about it, did I include Adrian in my story? Hmm… I'll work on him.


	10. Deciding

**Okay, so the results for the poll are…..DIMITIRI! He won. I'm sorry to you Mason lovers but this is a RosexDimitri story but I'll make a good scene between them so stay tuned Mason Lovers. Here you go, I think this chapter will be short, next chapter will be the prom.**

**Rose POV**

"So, what do you want?" I asked, curiously to the two guys in front on me.

Mason looked at Dimitri confused as to why he was here, Dimitri didn't even notice Mason just me.

"Do you want to go to the Prom with me?" They said at the exact same time. If this wasn't Mason then I would be laughing but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but It's time I tell him.

"Can I talk to Mason alone Dimitri? I won't choose yet." I said, irritated he had the audacity to ask me. Humph.

He looked frustrated but walked inside an unoccupied room. The hall was absolutely remote.

"Mason, it's time I tell you the truth." I said, feeling so bad at his confused face.

"I never loved you. It was always Dimitri, I'm sorry I—" Mason cut me off with an angry but confused expression.

"He barely talked to you and now he decides to ask you when you're like this, he's a jerk Rose, you deserve better." He said but he didn't finish when Dimitri stormed out of the room.

"And I have my reasons for that which I will tell Rose." He said, looking very angry at Mason.

Mason wasn't even scared. "Whatever Rose, but when he dumps you don't come crying to me." He said, and then walked off.

My eyes were blurry from the tears that overlapped my eyes. I looked down sadly; I just lost my best friend. Dimitri better have a good reason for this.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking sincere.

"I had to tell him sometime…now what are your reasons?" I said, wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

He told me about Tasha and also about his family's expectations of her, and about how he thought that I didn't like him anymore and how I changed. I completely understand the entire reasons.

"So that's why I didn't really talk to you, I thought that you would me mad at me for asking Tasha out, I was going to ask you but something influenced me." He said with a pleading look.

I sighed wearily but was happy too. "I was never mad, just disappointed because I knew you didn't like her I thought you would be one of those guys who dated whoever they _wanted_." She said, smiling.

"And well, I really like you, so to prove to you I'm not one of those guys, then go with me." He said, nervously grinning.

I smirked. He was so cute when he was nervous. "Fine." I accept. He looked shocked but then super happy.

"That's amazing, okay well I'll pick you up at six, is that okay?" He said, coming closer to me.

I nodded still smiling from joy. He was so close that I could smell his scent which was so good.

He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up closer to his. Is he going to kiss me? Oh I hope so!

He put his beautiful lips closer to mine and then kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I gaped at him, that jerk!

He grinned as he glanced at me, "That'll have to wait till Prom Roza."

"Roza?" I asked, confused as to why he called me that. "It's your name in Russian!" He shouted. Then left.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Lissa's car. But when thinking about Mason I became sad again, what was I going to do about him?

But when I arrived at Lissa's car not surprised to see her and Sparky making out like crazy.

I made a disgusted face and banged my fist against the window. They both jumped and looked to see who it was. They saw me and Lissa blushed while Christian smirked.

I flicked Christian off and made a face at Lissa which meant "really?" She said sorry.

I sat in the backseat and put my bag away. "I really can't wait until I get my own car." I said.

"That'll never happen." Christian said, smirking in the side view mirror.

"You want me to see your make outs? You're such a perv." I shot back, grinning.

His smirk fell. I laughed while Lissa was talking on the phone to her mom. When she was done she told Christian to be quieter when she was on the phone. He mumbled saying, "Rose was talking too…" And when Lissa heard she told me to be quiet too. That just made me laugh harder.

By the time she dropped me off I said goodbye to Liss and pinched Christian in the neck making him squeal. I remembered that Mom wanted to tell me something important, wonder what it is…

"I'm home!" I announced. I dropped my back on the couch and saw that Mom was sitting on the couch too. Surprisingly, she looked happy and pleased. I made a puzzled face.

"What's going on?" I asked tense. I sat down and she sat right beside me.

"Me and your father are getting back together!" She said, clapping her hands the way Lissa did when she was happy about something.

I was shocked. "Wow, that's….great. But how, I never seen him around here he just left like a week ago to Las Vegas?" I said.

"He went to go buy me my ring and then proposed, I didn't want to tell you yet." She said looking guilty.

"It's okay, it's just a shocker." I said, laughing a bit to not make her feel bad. She smiled widely and hugged me.

"We're going to be a family again!" She said. But for some reason I wasn't happy…

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"In New Jersey. He needed to do an errand you know how he is." He said, rolling her eyes happily.

"Oh okay. Well that's good Mom, I'm going to go to bed I'm feeling tired." I said.

"Okay honey, I made chicken it's in the stove just eat it when you're hungry." She said, doing something on her phone. I replied back OK.

I couldn't help thinking about Mason and his face when I told him. I hoped I could make it up to him somehow. For the rest of the day I took a long nap and then Lissa called me to tell me what I was going to wear for the Prom.

As usual, she made plans to go to the Mall tomorrow and I helplessly agreed and went back to sleep.

**There, the chapter is done. I changed my mind, next chapter won't be the Prom the chapter after that will. So stay tuned! **


	11. Shopping

**New chapter, it's not the prom sorry. **

**SOTM: Song Of The Moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Rose POV**

**SOTM: Go Outside by The Cults.**

Tomorrow was the Prom which I discovered that was themed _Cinderella._

So me and Lissa are at the mall shopping for dresses. And this took way longer than it was supposed to.

"We have been in like ten stores! Can I get a break?" I said, pleading with the blonde girl besides me.

We were now in a store called _Shimmer _and they sell all kinds of dresses. They're pretty but I don't see one that catches my eye.

"Come on Rose, we can find our dresses somewhere in here." Lissa said focusing on the dresses on the rack.

I groaned. But thankfully Lissa couldn't find any either so we left. Then Lissa decided to go to this new store where it's supposed to be really fantastic. She wanted to save the best for last.

"Let's go there." Lissa said, pointing at it. It did look mysterious so I gave it a shot.

"If I don't find my dress there I will literally kill you." I said. Lissa rolled her eyes then took me by the arm and fled towards it.

When we arrived we were confused that the store wasn't filled up with people, the dresses were amazing! "Wow." We both said, awed.

Knowing Lissa, she went to the green section so that the green dresses would make her eyes look nice. And me, I went to the black section. And I know what you're thinking, she still has her rebel personality but there are good dresses that are in black!

And so there were. I saw a long black one that was in silk and ended on the ankles. It was the kind that'll make you look like a slut so I ignored that one, maybe I'll remember it for later or something. There were short black ones, incredibly long black ones, ones with sparkles, ones with red colored sleeves. I was frustrated by the minute.

"Hey Rose, have you found some?" Lissa asked coming towards me.

"No…." I said shamefully. I observed that she was carrying three green ones but they were all beautiful. One was a light green and then had a flower design on the back and ended to the feet. Another one looked like a ball gown but it was elegant, it had no straps and was poofy it was the color of bright green.

But the last one made me amazed. It was also a no strap and it ended to the feet. It was the color of leaf green and it was silk. It was in lines and had a x like design that was gold. It would look great on Lissa.

"I love that one, you should get it." I said pointing to the last one. Lissa looked at it and was just as amazed as me.

"I liked that one the most too. Okay, I got mine. What about you?" Lissa asked me looking at the black dresses.

"Black, Rose? It's a great color but for Pro—" She cut herself off as she stared at something behind me.

"What? What are you looking at?" I asked, turning around to see what she staring at with a shocked face.

I realized that she was staring at the most wonderful dress that I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot when your best friends with Lissa. It was a black cover but underneath the see through black cover were gold sparkles. I'm not that big of a fan of sparkles but this one just made me fall in love with them. Then at the bottom were aligned roses it also ended at the feet. The back was beautiful it was a zipper up and had a bow tied to the back. The top was covered in black sparkles that made it look impressive.

I hastily grabbed it and analyzed it once more. It was so freaking beautiful, almost brang me to tears.

"Rose you have to get it, if you don't I'm getting it for you." Lissa said, also analyzing it from behind me.

"Believe me, I will." I said. I looked at the price tag, Whoa. For the first time I was so relieved to use my credit card my Dad gave me for my seventieth birthday. When we checked them out Lissa told the cashier to not let anyone give copies of our dresses. She tried to bribe her too but the cashier spoke.

"No worries, those are vintage one of a kind dresses. Didn't you notice how hard you tried looking for them?" The smiling cashier lady said. So that's why I never saw it, apparently Lissa didn't either.

"Thank you so much, I'll put it a great word for you for my Dad okay?" Lissa said, smiling.

The cashier lady looked excited and thanked her. "No problem. Thank you." Lissa said.

"What was that about? She works in your Dad's company?" I asked when we walked out of the store and to the parking lot.

"I guess that's a part time job right there and she works as a secretary for my Dad. Dad must've told her about what I look like or something." Lissa elaborated.

I noticed that we weren't heading to the parking lot as I thought. We were heading to another store.

"Liss, no…." I warned her. "But we got our dresses, now we get our shoes and accessories!" Lissa said, still full of energy.

"I hate you…." I said. She grinned, "I know."

And for the rest of the day we shopped the whole mall.

**I know I know, it's short but I gotta get ready to go to the Mall so next chapter I guarantee is going to be the Prom Ball. Promise!**


	12. Meeting Rose's Parents

**First off I want to apologize for my late absence. You can kill me if you want. Here is the next chapter! Prom chapter is **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy at all. **

**Rose POV**

**Song of the Moment: ****Carolina Liar- Show Me What I'm Looking For**

This is it. These are the words I've always wanted to say.

I'm Dimitri's girlfriend.

He asked me yesterday and it was just a blissful moment that I kept recalling in my mind over and over again.

"Rose?"

I blinked and came back to reality. Dimitri gave me a curious glance raising one eyebrow up at me, how does he do that?

"What?" I responded. We were both sitting on my bed and it was about seven thirty in the night. I told my parents that we were going to study on our geometry exam and Dad hesitated at first, but then he accepted when I told them I would leave the door open. My parents got to know Dimitri yesterday and Mom likes him a lot. It was a crazy day since Dad interrogated him too. Anyways since Mom likes him he's welcome to come and go in my house. My Dad grudgingly agreed because of Mom but he still glares at him from time to time. My back was pressed against the headboard of my bed and my legs were brought up to my chest. Dimitri was sitting next to the empty space next to my legs and I could feel his amazing body heat.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked me pretending to look annoyed but was actually interested.

I sighed wearily and pushed aside the papers of written work laying besides me and placed my legs to land on Dimitri's lap. It felt nice and he didn't mind it at all, he rested his soft hands on them which made it even better. I decided to answer Dimitri's question with a question.

"How did my Mom accept you so willingly? She's usually equally protective as my Dad." I asked looking at my light blue painted ceiling.

He began massaging my legs roughly but it felt nice like that. I suppressed a moan to not give him that satisfaction. He didn't notice so he continued massaging up and down my legs.

"Well my Mom told me about meeting your mom at the supermarket yesterday and I guess they really get along." Dimitri replied casually.

"Really? That's great; my Mom needs more friends instead of Lissa's parents." I murmured while Dimitri continued rubbing. This was feeling so great right now I couldn't concentrate.

Finally Dimitri noticed and I saw a grin grow on his face.

"You enjoy this, huh Roza?" Dimitri said. His grin was growing wider and wider. Ugh he's such a jerk. But I wouldn't show him how much I did.

"I really don't care." I said, looking away to hide the heat spreading in my face. He perceived that and he chuckled. These games were so annoying yet so addicting.

"Oh really? How about this…." Dimitri said. Then jumped on me and forcefully placed his hand on my thighs squeezing.

My breath quickened and I could feel my pupil dilating and my heart beating wildly. My tough side hasn't came out in a long time and I was working on getting it back. For now I was acting like the prey and Dimitri the lion.

He smiled wickedly in front of my face and moved his face closer to mines. This was it; he was going to kiss me!

His beautiful lips got closer and closer to mine and I gradually closed my eyes. I could feel his breath and my body shook with excitement.

"Uh-hum."

My eyes widened in shock and Dimitri scrambled away from me and stood away from my bed. I stood in the same position as my Father had an extremely angry look plastered on his face. It was enough to make Dimitri really nervous and I panicked.

He threw Dimitri a nasty look and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Dimitri said looking towards me with a embarrassed look on his face. I was still a bit shocked but I managed a nod. He grabbed his bag and left, I heard him say thanks to my Mom and a closed door. I bit my lip from nervousment for what my Dad was about to say.

"Hey Abe, can you help me out with dinner over here?" Mom shouted from down the stairs. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief as Dad looked bitter.

"I'll be right there." Dad shouted. He gave me a glance that clearly said "we will talk about this later" and then walked away. Whoosh, that was close. And now that I think about it, I wonder what brang Dimitri like that; it was exuberant and a little embarrassing. As a strong women like me I should be the one tempting Dimitri instead vice-versa.

I put on a determined look. From now on I'm bringing the inner feisty Rose inside of me.

**I would've ended it here but I decided that for my long absence that Dimitri gets a POV and a FREAKING FLASHBACK! WOO!**

**Dimitri POV**

"Rose?" I asked her looking at her off-in-space daze.

I raised my eyebrow at her and was very curious. She looked so cute with her confused expression.

"What?" She replied moving those gorgeous lips of hers I so badly wanted to kiss. But my Mom always told me the first kiss should always be special so I decided to stick to her advice. I know what you're thinking, I dated Tasha! I should've kissed her a million times with her over protectiveness, but I always found an excuse to stop her attempt to kiss me.

And today I was feeling very reckless. I don't know why but ever since I started hanging around with Rose it feels like I'm on an energy pill or something. I feel like I can do anything and she just brings in this inner energizer bunny in me. Tasha just made me boring and dull and she took all the excitement out of me. But it has been restored by the only Rose Hathaway.

I met her parents yesterday and let's just say it was an interesting ride. Rose's Mom, Janine, welcomed me in her two story home. Which was very welcoming and it was very nice. But Rose's Dad, Abe, who just moved in was the exact opposite.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Comrade it won't be that bad." Rose said tugging my arm towards the beautiful home._

_I was very nervous and even more nervous that my sister Viktoria told me about Rose's Dad. _

_I told her that I was meeting Rose's parents and she gave me a speechless look._

"_No way! You're screwed Dimka." Vik said, and then started laughing. She was polishing her nails before and found out that me and Rose were a thing now after I told her I broke it with Tasha. If I was going to ask Rose to be my girlfriend, meeting her parents was the first step. "What's the big deal?" I said, pretty offended but slightly curious as well. She gave me a look that said, "are you kidding me?"_

"_Seriously? You don't know Rose's Dad, Abe Mazur?" Vik asked. She scoffed. _

"_Well that's why I'm going to meet them stupid." I shot back. She gets on my nerves so bad._

_She rolled her eyes and looked at her perfectly polished red nails. Then continued._

"_My friend's Dad heard rumors about her Dad. They say he's in the Mafia and he deals with illegal business." Vik whispered while Mom walked past to her room._

_I raised an eyebrow. I moved my head to the side in confusion._

"_Are you sure about that?" I asked needing confirmation. She nodded widening her big brown eyes similar to Mom's. Then grinned like her usual self._

"_When you're dead can I have your room?" She asked, grin growing bigger. I rolled my eyes and gently shoved her. _

"_You wish." _

"_Remember, be a gentleman." Rose assured me. She looked jumpy and a bit nervous but not as nervous as me._

_I decided to play it off and smirk._

"_Aren't I always?" I asked her. She bit her lip to keep her from smiling and playfully shoved me. _

_Then she opened the door and I smelt a nice smell of garlic bread and spaghetti. It wasn't as good as Mom's but it did smell great._

_I put on a nice dress shirt and some black slacks my mother picked out for me. I finally told her I broke up with Tasha and surprisingly she took it well. She said that she just wasn't the one and that maybe this Rose girl is. I told her she would get to meet Rose soon and she was excited, so were my other sisters. _

_Rose was wearing a nice dress that was flowy and was really beautiful on her. She had her hair out and it looked so silky that I wanted to run my fingers through it. She had on some white flats that went well with her outfit and brang out the tone in her legs and—_

"_Dimitri." She said with annoyance. I blinked back to where I was and looked to see where we were at. Me and Rose were standing aside each other while her parents stood in front of us. Oh!_

_I smiled charmingly and shook her mother's hand. She introduced herself as Janine and introduced her partner. Abe Mazur._

_He looked like he was trying to scare me and make me run off. I braced myself for this and I told myself I can go through this._

"_It's nice to meet you ." I pronounced. Then raised my hand while he still stood there eyeing me._

"_Dad." Rose hissed looking pissed. I continued to be polite and smile, my hand was still raised. Janine did something but I couldn't catch was she did but that made Abe shook my hand. _

_He shook my hand and then suddenly stopped acting venomous._

"_It's a pleasure. Why don't we eat dinner now?" He said. We followed him to the dining table which was neatly arranged. We all sat down, Abe at the head of the table and Janine on the closest seat next to him. Rose sat next to her mom and I sat next to Rose. Everything was servered already on our plates so we began eating._

"_So Dimitri, you're dating my daughter I presume?" He asked. I almost coughed on my water and Rose's blinked in astonishment._

"_Well um, I haven't officially asked her but I am soon." I sputtered out. Rose blushed and looked down while Abe scrunched his eyes at me. _

"_So you're just messing with her? For fun?" He asked. God no!_

"_Ibrahim." Janine whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. Abe sighed then apologized but it sounded fake._

_I continued to eat my spaghetti while the others did again in the moment of silence. This was so uncomfortable._

"_Where do you work?" Abe asked. Uh-oh. Rose shifted around her seat nervously and Janine peeked in interested. _

"_I actually help my Mom out in her bakery store." I said. I licked my lips and drank some water to help the nerves. Then I said something that ruined everything._

"_What about you?" I asked Abe. Shit, where the hell did that come from? I mentally kicked myself while Rose almost choked on her water. Janine looked surprised, Abe looked relaxed._

"_I work in the business industry. I transfer goods to other countries such as Germany, Asia, Russia," He said, smiling. Goods? _

"_What's your last name again? You look oddly familiar." He said looking at me intensely. _

"_Belikov, but in Russia it's Belikova." I answered. Familiar? Abe thought for a moment and than abruptedly slammed his hand against the table._

_Rose flinched at the loudness and Janine blinked. _

"_Belikova! Ah, now I know….you're Alex's son!" He said, feeling proud. I clenched my fists and looked the other way. I held in my anger and took a deep breath. Rose noticed and placed a hand on my leg. It wasn't a sexual act but a comforting one. I didn't tell Rose about my Dad but she didn't care, she still noticed I was in pain and comforted me. She's so great._

_I then relaxed and calmly responded to Abe. _

"_Yes I am." I said, hoping he would change the subject. _

"_Mom, can me and Dimitri go to the garden now, please?" Rose asked, smiling sweetly. She looked so precious when she does that. Janine looked relieved and agreed. Obviously Abe didn't say anything so we took that as a yes. Me and Rose both left and I followed her outside._

_**SOTM! : Been A Long Day by Rosi Golan**_

_I saw an enchanting garden that had all kinds of flowers planted everywhere. Lights around it made it even more charming. It was really amazing and Rose smiled at my expression. _

"_It's amazing isn't it?" Rose asked. She walked towards the two seats that were evidently arranged for us. It was probably Janine's idea._

_She sat on one of them and I sat to the one next to her. I decided that I should tell her about my father._

"_So what was the big deal about your dad?" Rose asked, speaking my mind. It's so weird how she does that. _

"_My dad was a very bad man, worse than bad…like horrible." I started off. Rose listened to me and nodded in understanding. _

"_He did very bad things to my mom." I said, pausing for a bit. She looked down on me intently._

"_What kinds of bad things?" Rose asked._

"_Like hitting her." I said. Rose grimaced then shook her head in disgust._

"_That's so horrible. And she….she just let it happen?" She said with her cute confused look on her face._

"_She did, but I didn't." I said, feeling proud recalling the moments where I beat up my father._

"_Tell me, tell me you beat the crap out of him." Rose said, looking overly satisfied and hopeful._

_I smiled at her expression. "I did." Her eyes widened in awe and I wasn't used to that._

"_Wow. You beat up your dad…I mean, that's really horrible…what happened. But wow, you really are a god." She said. God? _

"_What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow with a smile on my face. She turned red but tried to hide it by looking the other way._

"_Uh, nothing." She said. I felt a grin creep up on my face, but I didn't want to embarrass her anymore so I changed the subject. Here it goes…_

"_Roza, I would like to ask you something." I said, using her nickname._

"_What?" She said, looking a bit edgy. Did she know what I was going to ask?_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Even though I was confident that she was going to say yes it still made me anxious. She smiled and looked at me in the eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes…_

"_Of course." She said. She began to lean in to me expecting a kiss but I really had this determination to kiss her at Prom. _

_Instead I kissed her on the nose which made her scrunch her forehead in confusion. _

"_What the hell?" She said, irritated. I chuckled at her reaction. _

"_I told you I would kiss you at Prom. I want it to be special." I said looking down at her pouty face._

"_This is a special place. It's a romantic garden for Christ's sake!" She exclaimed, even raising her hands in a gesture. _

_I full on smirked and shook my head in amusement. _

"_Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you?" I said still smiling. She moved her lips in a thinking face._

"_Oh…I don't know, kiss me?" She asked in a persuasive manner. _

_The rest of the night was playful bickering and that was the day I truly fell in love with Rosemarie Hathaway._

**I'm ending it here. Hope you liked it! The prom episode will be the chapter after the next because I want you guys to see the schools reaction too. Like Twilight with Edward and Bella LOL.**

**See you next time.**

**-Rose**


	13. Bang

**This story will be coming to an end near! (Finally…) Lol JK! You're reviews and comments have been a pleasure to read and I thank you so much for them! And for the know-it-all ones, shut up! I'm sorry I'm not an experienced writer and that I don't succeed to your expectations, if you don't like my story, what are you even doing here? Just wanted to get that out of the way. Whoo. Anyways…. Here it is!**

**SOTM (Song of the Moment): Get Closer by Life In Film**

**Rose POV**

"Liss, if you keep putting on more blush on me I'll look like a clown!" I said to the girl that was studying my face like a puzzle.

"Fine." She said, setting down the expensive cosmetics. Her shiny blonde hair was shriveled and her jade green eyes were glowing brightly.

Lissa called me at five o'clock in the morning insisting me that I come over to her house right away for a clean touchup on my face. Five o'clock, seriously!

She did this whole treatment on my face that included face wipes, avocados, cut cucumber slices, and a whole lot more. I'm not saying it was horrible, but I would've loved more sleep to dream about Comrade.

"You have to be perfect! First impressions are always important, especially since you're coming to school with the most popular guy in school besides Jesse." Lissa said, both of us grimacing at the name of Jesse.

"Since when have I cared about what other people think?" I asked. Lissa looked at me with the "are you kidding" look.

"Then why did you ask me for that makeover?" She said, smiling. I scoffed.

"You're the one who asked me!" I yelled. We both laughed at our foolishness and then noticed the clock.

It showed 7:30 AM in red letters. The morning sun was shining through the thin lilac draping on the windows, birds were chirping outside cheerfully.

"Well I have to go fix my hair so while I'm doing that," She said starting to stand up from her bed, "You will admire your beautiful self in that mirror." She pointed to the mirror that was the main mirror in her room which bright bulbs on the top.

I rolled my eyes at her calling me beautiful. "Whatever you say, Princess." I said, bowing down.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I mean it." She called from her bathroom.

I sighed restlessly and walked towards the mirror. I took in my appearance.

I wanted to do my own makeup but I bet Lissa wouldn't let me because she was afraid that I would put too much eyeliner, or too much eye shadow. Psh, I'm done with that.

She put on some light makeup on me, a bit of blush that would've been more if I didn't stop her. Mascara that was applied softly and no eyeliner. She also gave me her strawberry chapstick that I've been dying to get from her, she said it was a reward for coming to my senses. Whatever, as long as it made my lips look great, I'm good.

I know that I didn't need makeup, but I still needed that reassurance that I felt pretty. I mean, I knew I looked great, but I'm a teenager, I'm still self conscious. But ever since I've started dating Dimitri, the more I hang out with him the more better I feel about myself. He always calls me beautiful and so many other names that are so cheesy, but when he says them it's not that cheesy.

"Following orders for the first time, wow."

I spun around and saw Lissa looking surprised. She held her pink brush that had rhinestones on it. Her hair looked combed and really soft and she looked like an angel that fell from heaven.

"It was the only thing I can do to prevent myself from hearing you talk about how Christian is sooo hot." I shot back, smirking. Her cheeks turned red and she walked away murmuring something about calling Christian.

I shook my head amused and combed my long silky hair. I didn't do anything to it other than patting down the escaped strays of hair with hairspray. Other than that it was acting really well today and looked as wavy as ever, even some curls intertwined in it. I always loved my hair but sometimes I always wondered what it would be like to have my Mom's auburn hair.

"Okay let's go Rose; we're going to be late!" Lissa shouted. She walked towards her bag as I did the same. She looked me over and nodded in agreement with herself.

"What now, my clothes aren't tight enough?" I teased. She smiled at my comment.

"Oh shut up, you look fantastic. He's totally going to drool over you." Lissa said.

I secretly agreed. I mean, I wasn't wearing a striper outfit or anything, but it was pretty awesome. Lissa decided that I should come in with a bang so she bought me a cute dress that went above my knees and stopped at my thighs. It was a purple party dress that hugged my curves nicely, and a little yellow belt around it so that it looked special. It was a strapless dress which I insisted that I have because those are my favorite types of dresses. I really didn't feel like hurting my feet today so I went with some black flats that had a cute little bow on it. Some black accessories and the rest is pure awesomeness. **(dress on profile)**

We hopped in Lissa's car which was a sleek silver convertible. She was about to get a pink one but I persuaded her that it would make her look too girly so she hesitantly agreed and let me choose. She said that she'll give me this one when she gets another one for her next birthday. I really wanted to _work_ for my car so I refused and said she could sell it if she wants. She understands my opinion so she didn't argue.

"Are we picking up Christian?" I asked putting my seat belt on. I only call him Christian when he isn't around.

"No he's going to meet us there; he went to spend a night at Eddie's." She said casually.

"Oh okay." I said. We drove towards the school talking about when Dimitri met my parents.

"So was he really scared?" Lissa asked, smiling.

"More like nervous. And my Dad started asking him a ton of questions, you should've seen it. It was crazy!" I exclaimed, recalling the moment.

"No way, that must suck for him." Lissa said.

"And the worst part was that he asked my Dad where he worked!" I yelled. Lissa gasped.

"You're lying…" Lissa said, parting her lips in shock. I told her about my Dad and how he's really wealthy because of what he does.

"Nope, it was awkward as hell. I don't think he meant to say it anyways." I said.

"So what about you? How was Christian when he met your parents, did he pee in his pants?" I asked, grinning at the thought.

She rolled her eyes. And had a smile on her face.

"No, it was nice. He was such a gentlemen and my parents really like him." Lissa said.

"He probably bribed them to like him, it's impossible to really like him. Except for you, you can do the impossible anytime." I said to Lissa.

We pulled into the parking lot and Lissa parked her car in the empty slot. Then she faced me half-smiling half-seriousness.

"No…doing the impossible is your job, it always has been. I've just been there to help." She said. I scoffed at the comment.

"Come on Princess, don't wanna be late." I said smiling. We got out of the car and headed towards our boyfriends.

I could spot Dimitri even in a humongous concert. Mainly because of his height, but besides that… it's like we had a connection that no one could separate.

He noticed me too and smiled one of his rare smiles he doesn't give anyone. I did the same and finally realized that we were really close to each other.

"Hey Comrade." I said, using his nickname. I looked up towards his handsome face.

"Hi Roza." He said, still smiling. He took a glance towards my outfit and he looked me up and down.

"You look amazing." He said, looking at my face now. Such a gentlemen.

"Not so bad yourself." I said. I looked at his brown v-neck sweater and jeans; he looked like the god of sexy.

He laughed and put his arm around my waist.

"Come on Roza let's go." He said. I blushed at how sweet he was acting and walked towards the school.

**SOTM: Spotlight by Mutemath**

When we walked in I put on my confident face and wanted to show everyone Dimitri was mine, especially Tasha. I know for a fact that when a guy is shown putting his arm around his girl's waist, they're a couple to everyone. And I was right.

Everyone looked at us and looked surprised and started whispering to their friends. The guys cheered for Dimitri yelling stuff like "you're the man!" or "lucky bastard". The girls looked jealous towards me and gave me dirty looks.

But the one I treasured the most was the look on Tasha Ozera's face. She stopped talking to Mia and looked to see what everyone was talking about. She saw Dimitri and where his arm was located and she instantly gasped. Her jaw fell to the floor and then she looked extremely pissed off. Mia looked the same but instead of acting angry she just stayed shocked the whole time.

"Morning Ladies, Mia I think you dropped something." I said passing through them. Tasha looked annoyed and Mia looked very offended.

Dimitri just shook his head smiling and continued to walk with me. I could sense that people were still looking at us from behind. Especially the guys, I could hear them whispering, "Damn she's fine". Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri giving them a terrifying look that I didn't even want to get. The guys automatically backed off and cursed loudly.

"Could you please not be so damn sexy all the time?" Dimitri asked playfully.

"It's not possible." I said shaking my head left and right. Then I remembered Lissa telling me,

_Doing the impossible is your job, I'm just there to help._

Now I get what she meant. But I couldn't do everything impossible, like wishing I could have Dimitri for my first period.

We stopped at my class where students were already pouring inside and most of them glancing our way, mainly the girls with envy in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." Dimitri said, getting closer to my face.

"It's only thirty minutes. You'll be fine." I said faking carelessness. He knew that I was faking it so he ignored it.

"Okay. See you next period Roza." He said. Then kissed me on the cheek and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Prom is only two days away. Patience is key." He said, grinning.

"Whatever." I said.

He walked away and headed towards the next class. I sighed in happiness, things were going great.

"It won't last." Someone said. Wonder who that could be….

Tasha looked haughty at me and crossed her pale arms together.

"What, you're virginity?" I said. _Nice one Rose_.

She narrowed her ice blue eyes at me.

"Your "relationship"." She said, air quoting relationship. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior.

"That's great. Anyways, you're boring me so I'm just gonna go." I said, fake smiling. But she wanted the last word.

"He's going to get tired of you some day, and when he does he'll come back to me." She said, grinning.

I stopped walking. I bit my lip and looked around to stop myself from being impacted. I breathed in and out and walked inside the room. Then I sat next to the seat next to Lissa.

Tasha walked in after me and sat in the far back in her usual seat next to Mia.

"What did Tasha say?" Lissa whispered. Stan was writing something down on his desk so that means talking time for the class.

"Just that he's going to leave me, blah blah blah, all that jealous talk." I said, studying my nails that I painted blood red.

"That's ridiculous, she didn't even love him." Lissa said, looking annoyed. I agreed.

"I know right." I said.

I know I shouldn't care about what Tasha says, I never did but this time she got to me. Maybe Dimitri _is_ going to get tired of me. For the rest of the class time I sat pondering on her words.

When the bell rang for our next period, students stood up and rushed out of the class. Me and Lissa stood up and did the same.

"You okay? You were quiet the entire time." Lissa asked me. She looked concerned.

"I'm fine." I replied. She still looked concerned but put it off.

"Oh! There's Christian, see you next period." She said, smiling to Christian and they walked off together.

Dimitri found me and waved me to me, he started to walk towards me. I put on my best smile.

"Hey, how was class?" He asked grabbing my hand. I let him and leaned my body towards him.

"Good. You?" I asked, not telling him about Tasha. I didn't want him to worry about me, not Lissa either.

"It was interesting. The guys were practically being dogs and asking stupid questions about you. But Ivan defended me and said that you were a nice girl." He said. I could tell he was being honest. I wasn't offended about what questions the guys could've been asking.

"That's sweet of him." I said, smiling sadly. But before I could cover it up Dimitri looked just as concerned as Lissa was.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I was about to tell him nothing until Stan interrupted us.

"Get to class now Hathaway!" He hissed. But before Dimitri could say anything he started barking at another student.

"We'll talk about this at break okay?" He said with a comforting smile. I smiled and knew that he wasn't going to give up. I nodded.

Lunch Break came by quick thankfully and Lissa and I met up at our usual table. I got the usual burger and fries and a strawberry smoothie and Lissa got her usual order of banana flavored yogurt and an apple. I knew that she didn't have quite the appetite as me.

"Hey." She greeted. Christian soon sat next to her and started talking to her about Prom something about renting a limo.

Then I saw Dimitri walking towards me and my attitude from bored changed to happiness. I reflected his smile on his face and then his smile turned to confusion as he looked at someone behind me. I started to turn around until…

"You slut!" Someone screamed and then I felt someone pull my hair from behind me.

**Who do you think that is, I bet no one is going to get it unless you're super attentive and smart. Review lovelies **


	14. Spicy & Sweet

**Next chapter and I am so upset that you guys are smarter than I thought! Here's the obvious answer to the mysterious person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy at all.**

**Rose POV**

**SOTM: **

I gasped extremely furious at what just happened; What the hell!

I turned to look at the bitch and saw that it was Mia Rinaldi. She looked beyond pissed off and I was about ready to punch her in the face until someone stopped us.

"Why did you put your hands on my girlfriend?" Dimitri asked striding towards us looking mad yet confused at the same time. He had better self control than I did.

Mia narrowed her eyes at me but then looked at Dimitri and her mouth twitched and then scoffed.

"The question is whether _where_ your girlfriend's hands have been." Mia said grinning at me.

"Excuse me?" I yelled. What the hell is she talking about? Dimitri looked bemused but pressed on the question.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Mia still looked mad but she looked like she had something planned inside her demonic little mind. But what she said next did not prepare me whatsoever.

"Your girlfriend's a whore. She's been sleeping with _my_ boyfriend Jesse." She spat out in a bitter tone.

My jaw dropped and I was completely taken aback. You have _got _to be kidding me. Gasps were spread across the area and people started whispering to each other and my name was mentioned a lot. So was a few other inappropriate words.

Dimitri now looked astonished yet irritated. Hopefully he wouldn't believe this bullcrap. I decided to defend myself.

"That is the most ridiculous rumor I have ever heard in my entire life. I'm insulted, really." I said even placing my hand over my heart.

Mia moved her blonde head to the side and looked at me intensely which was awkward.

"Don't play coy with me; just admit it so that I can kick your slutty ass." She said devilishly smirking.

That's it! I walked fast towards her and my muscles were started to tense up preparing to knock her bratty little face in and once again Dimitri held me back holding my shoulders with him.

"Don't Roza, she's been lied to. Look at Tasha smiling." Dimitri whispered close to my ear. I started to calm down at his delicate voice and did as I was told.

I looked around and then identified Tasha. She was perched next to the wall acting like an interested spectator. Obviously she looked like she expected this and was waiting for the action to start.

I narrowed my eyes at her mentally telling her that I knew. Tasha smirked and winked her eye at Dimitri and strolled away towards the halls.

Before any one of us can say anything the bell rang loudly and students sighed and sounded upset saying that they didn't get any action, bunch of bastards…

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa said looking at me concerned. Dimitri let me out of his comfortable grasp and walked besides me towards the hall with Lissa and Christian.

"I'm good; I can't believe Tasha would do something like that, actually I can." I said. Lissa and Christian looked out of the loop and said, "Huh?"

I told them about Dimitri's theory of Tasha's jealousy and they looked pretty shaken.

"I believe you Rose. I'm ashamed to be her brother; she used to be a really good person until popularity started getting into her brain." Christian said sadly.

I gave him a sympathetic smile and patted my hair that was pulled tight enough that I lost some strands, damn.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back." Dimitri said as if reading my mind. I smiled and pecked him on his lips.

"You guys are so cute together!" Lissa exclaimed in her usual excited voice. I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

After that we headed back to our classes and then soon I found myself being driven home by Dimitri.

"I'll make sure I have a talk with her, okay Roza?" Dimitri said sternly. I'll probably have "a talk" with her too…but for the meantime I'll just try to relax for Comrade's sake.

"Okay." I replied. I sighed at the wild event of what happened today and raked my hair through my soft hair which is slowly going down.

"So I was thinking that sometime before we go to Prom, I could take you to my house and meet my family?" He asked with a nervous smile. I brightened up at the mention of his family.

"Sounds great! I'd love to meet them." I said smiling. He looked amazed.

"Really?" He said.

"Really." I said. For the rest of the ride home we were in the usual comfortable silence and it felt good.

Dimitri pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up at six so that we can get good parking." He said. He brushed a strand of his dark hair out of his face and pulled it back. But no sooner than that it fell back into his face.

He looked annoyed because of that so I raised my hand and touched the strand which felt smooth and pulled it back his ear. By doing that my fingers absentmindedly swept his soft cheek and instantly a spark shot up my hand and went to my nerves. I jumped and so did Dimitri, we never hid our feelings towards each other when we were alone.

"I'll never get tired of that." Dimitri said beaming.

"Me either."

The next thing we know I crushed the back of his head towards my lips and our lips collided against each other's passionately. Our tongues didn't even ask for entrance and instead met as one battling with each other, of course Dimitri won and he ravished my mouth like there was no tomorrow.

I moaned and he was so turned on so he reached his arm up and brang me closer to him by pulling on my neck and a sensation of fireworks soon erupted and all I could think about was that I wanted him now and nothing was going to stop me.

Before Dimitri could drag me to his body on the driver's seat I heard a loud knock on my window.

I stopped the kiss and looked beyond pissed as I turned around and saw the one person I really didn't want to see.

Abe Mazur, my father.

And let me tell you, if looks could kill me and Dimitri would be very dead by now. I was now stunned and Dimitri gently shoved me off of him and I crashed in my seat. He looked scared shitless and I would be too if a livid mobster was looking at you as if he'd kill you right then and there.

Then my old man finally spoke. "Get out of the car Rosemarie."

Damn, he only calls me my first name if I was in huge trouble. When I turned the handle and the door swung open Dimitri instantly apologized for his behavior.

Dad sighed and looked back and I was even more stunned at the person looking at us intently at my kitchen window. MY MOM!

_At least she didn't look mad, she even looked surprised._

Since my Dad was here to stay my Mom starting to be really cool and chill back which she only was when she was really happy and I was glad because of that. I got out of the car and stood next to my father. The window was rolled down and Dimitri continued to apologize.

I saw my mom mouthed the words, "Be" "Nice". Thank God! Well, Mom, because my Dad always listened to my Mom no matter what.

He stubbornly looked at Dimitri's pleading face while I pretended to be invisible.

"It's okay." He said clenching his teeth. Dimitri still looked guilty but when he saw me his face softened.

I then decided to interrupt the uncomfortable tension with my Dad and my Russian boyfriend.

"Alright Old Man it's time to let Comrade go home, no need to give him _The Glare_." I said trying to sound casual.

Abe frowned at my nickname for his glare and then Dimitri quickly told me he loves me and drove off pretty quickly. Well that went well…

I rushed in the house and pretty much ran to my Mom who was looking pretty pleased at Dad. I stood right next to her and ignored my Dad's gaze at me expecting a conversation and I made up a conversation with my Mom.

"Oh my gosh Mom, you look great today! Is that new?" I commented pointing at her flowy light blue top and made her skin look great.

"Thanks Rose, actually Lissa's Mom , Rhea , gave it to me. Isn't it gorgeous?" She said playing along. _That's my Mom_.

"It is and also—" I said but my Dad cut me off.

"What the hell was that?" My Dad barked looking furious at me. I wasn't scared of my Dad usually but now I was starting to reconsider that.

"Ibrahim!" Mom yelled looking offended at his cursing. Uh-oh….

"Janine, that boy was making out with my daughter and you're not the _slightest_ bit upset?" Dad said.

Mom crossed her arms and looked at Dad nonchantedly.

"No. And you know why?" Mom said stepping towards Dad who was staring at her dazed.

"Why?" Abe asked. Being Rose, I tried my best to silently step away and got closer and closer to the stairs that would soon lead to my safe haven.

"_Come here Rose_." Mom shouted. Damn. I walked to my Mom and hided cowardly behind her.

"Because they're just a bunch of hormonal teenagers that don't care about the consequences that can come." Mom said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now that I think about it I did act like that….

"Which is exactly why we have to keep them in a tight leash!" Dad retorted fuming.

"What am I, a dog now?" I said. Oops, not a good time for that…. Abe narrowed his eyes at me and was about to say something until Mom interrupted him again.

"Enough, Rose, stop acting foolish I'm trying to save you here." Mom said whispering the last part so only I could hear it. I whispered "sorry" back.

"Listen darling all I'm saying is that we have to give her some freedom and Rose knows the consequences of her actions." Mom said looking at Dad with what looks to be like the Hathaway Charm that I only use to get out of detention.

And as expected, it worked. Dad sighed and looked pretty convinced.

"Right Rose?" Mom asked looking at me with a tight smile. Now usually if Dad wasn't around I would most likely go "Psh" but now I really just wanna go to my room.

I nodded fast smiling at my Mom and Dad while they looked at me with curious gazes.

Dad then did the most unexpected thing he's ever done to me.

He came up to me and embraced me in a hug. I didn't gasp but I did feel stunned at the sudden gesture that I'm feeling which is really tight. I decided to play fun with him.

"Can't," I choked out. "Breathe."

He pulled back and rolled his eyes at me. "I'm sorry for acting irrational." He said genuinely.

I dropped my jaw pretending to be shocked. "Is the mobster Abe Mazur actually apologizing?"

He cocked his head to the side looking annoyed at me. "Don't get so sure of yourself missy, go to your room." He ordered.

"Okay Old Man." I remarked walking up the stairs with a grin on my face.

"Thanks Mom." I said walking past her while she said you're welcome and went to the kitchen.

But before I finished stepping on the last stair I heard talking.

"Am I really old?" Dad murmured sounding miserable. I stifled a really loud laugh, oh my god.

"Of course not honey." Mom replied but I knew she sounded doubtful. I scoffed and smirked while stepping inside of my room.

Besides another horrible day at school I will always be happy to come home to both of my crazy parents. All of a sudden my stomach started to grumble.

I'm hungry.

**Little sweet and spice is just what I like! Sorry it took so long you're just going to have to get used to my update schedule. Hope you like, and once again, thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, they mean the WORLD to me. Love you all! **

**P.S. : Would you like to have Rose meet Dimitri's family? If so, details! Review!**

**-Rose**


	15. Fixing

**Thanks for the reviews, here is the chapter everyone is waiting for. Hope you like it! If you have any ideas you would like to come out and play PM me or review it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Rose POV**

_**SOTM (Song Of The Moment): Titanium by David Guetta**_

"Remember to vote for Prom King and Queen before four o'clock!" The cheery announcer practically yelled through the speakers booming through the halls.

I shut my locker and checked my phone while relaxing against the cold surface of my locker. Dad bought me an iPhone as a late birthday present that I continued to refuse the offer until he surprised me by placing it on my bed with a note saying, "Happy Late Birthday! Have fun kiddo, but not too much fun." I'm not going to say I didn't like it, I loved it all right. Sometimes I think the only reason I use it is to check messages from Comrade and Lissa.

Dimitri was taking an extra AP course right now while Lissa was probably done with her's and soon will pop up in my face looking as vibrant as ever. I had free time as a reward from Principal Kirova for good behavior because I haven't gotten in trouble since I put thumbtacks on Stan's seat which was hilarious, I smiled at the thought. I tapped on Messages and tapped Dimitri's name which I had under "Comrade". Our messages displayed:

**Dimitri**: _Roza, I'm not supposed to text during an exam... _

**Me**: _Then what are you doing right now? :)_

He hasn't texted back in ten minutes to be exact. I rolled my eyes and shut my phone to save battery and at the perfect moment I looked up and jumped to see Lissa smiling at me like a kid on Easter.

"Hello..." I said slowly.

"Guess what today is...", She said. She looked like she was about to explode in joy.

"Umm...your birthday?" I asked laughing a little bit. She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's Prom !" She yelped smiling with her teeth showing bouncing up and down. Some people glanced our way hearing Lissa and then looked away nonchantedly.

"Calm down Liss, it's just Prom." I said shrugging my shoulders. I pretended not to care but inside I was just as giddy as her, fantazing about the thought of Dimitri seeing me in my beautiful prom dress. Lissa was most likely imagining it too with Christian.

"Just Prom? Prom is the most important event in our lives! An event we'll eventually tell our children about." She said sighing at the last part. I had to laugh at that and ruffled Lissa's blonde hair.

"Come on crazy we have to go to Lunch." I said and my stomach grumbled loud enough for Lissa only to hear.

"Yeah... Lunch. That's the only place you wanna go for the rest of your life." Lissa said. I smirked, "One and only".

We both laughed and sat at our usual hangout place on the tables and Lissa went to go get our food while I stayed and secured our spot waiting for Pyro. I still remembered the reason why I called him that.

_Flashback:_

_"Now remember, to produce hydrochloric acid you may first pour the right liquids that are labeled in print." Mr. Alto said. He was substituting for since she had a baby a week ago and was taking a break, at least that's what I heard from Camille the Gossiper. I didn't understand this science crap but thankfully Lissa was my partner since she convinced Stan to assign her to me because of some reason. He grudgingly accepted and I was instantly relieved. _

_"First, pour in sixty grams of table salt." He barked walking around inspecting everyone. Lissa did just that perfectly and Stan praised her of course. I rolled my eyes smiling at her while she turned red as a tomato and looked down. Christian and Lissa weren't dating yet and Christian was partnered with Eddie. _

_"Next is a more difficult step. Pour the blue liquid and make sure not to overflow it or else it'll cause a chemical reaction and fire will ignite." Stan said like he was a know-it-all. It was my turn so I reached for the blue colored liquid so I grabbed it and didn't notice that Christian was mouthing_"Hi" _at Lissa smiling at her while Lissa bit her lip nervously and looked away. After I finished pouring the right amount all of a sudden there was commotion._

_"Shit!"_

_I looked at what was happening and I found it. Christian probably poured it wrong from staring at Lissa so much that it caused it to ignite fire just as Stan said. I laughed while Christian was being yelled at by Stan who went to receive the fire extinguisher and get rid of the bouncing flames. Lissa scrambled up to him and looked worried, "Are you okay?", she said looking for any injuries. Christian was still stunned and nodded in a quick motion. I was still laughing my ass off with everyone else and from then on I called him Pyro and any other insulting nicknames because of that, no sooner than that Lissa and Fire-crotch were attached like magnets._

"Earth to Rose?!" Someone said waving his head in front of my face. I rolled my eyes and greeted Eddie. Mason followed his lead and sat down quietly. The moment I saw him I immediately felt guilt. I needed to solve things with Mason and I decided this was a good time; I just have to get rid of Eddie for now.

"Um, Ed, can you excuse us for a bit? I wan't to talk to Mason about something." I said trying to act as polite as possible. Mason must've told Eddie because he didn't ask any questions and stood up and left with a sympathetic smile towards Mason. I mentally sighed; this is going to be tough.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same exact time. I grinned as Mason did the same.

"No, let me start." I ordered. Mason nodded and picked at his French fries.

"I'm sorry about leading you on like that. I knew that you had a crush on me for years and I never wanted to embarrass you about it so I didn't bother to talk to you about it. I shouldn't have done that; I should've at least confronted you and explained to you that I don't feel the same way." I said studying Mason's expression.

He wanted me to go on I guessed. "And it wasn't right. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that, and I feel so guilty every time I look at you because I'm never going to feel that way with you. I'm sorry." I finished trying to hold back the stinging tears in my eyes as I looked away to the vending machine where angry impatient people were waiting in the line.

"No, don't cry Rose, please." Mason spoke quietly as he reached my chin and gently pushed it to make me look at him. I knew it was his turn to start.

"I'm the one that should apologize. I should have told you about my feelings instead of holding it on for that long. And I should have done it when it _wasn't too late_." He said searching for recognition in my eyes which I gave him.

"And I was being a jackass right there." I knew that right there meant when he asked me to take me to Prom. "I should've supported your decision and trusted you to make the right choices." Oh god, now he sounded like my parent. "I know right I sound like your Dad or something." He said reading my mind while we laughed. He took back his hand and sadly smiled.

"But I mean it. I've seen the way he looks at you in the halls. It's as if you're the only person in the world that actually matters to him." He said looking away in thought. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling; did it really look like that?

"At first I thought he wanted you for your body like all the other guys in school. But when I actually took my time to see you guys together which I knew would hurt me, it actually scared me. You could see it plainly in his face that he worships you." He said still looking as if he was thinking about something in particular.

I smiled sadly and looked at him. "He loves me Mase, and it would be even better if I had my best friend with me." I said but I knew he wouldn't get over his feelings with me that fast.

Before he could respond I said, "And I know you still have feelings towards me so I'll wait for you to come back. You're my best friend and I'll kill myself before I lose you." I said trying to sound like I meant the killing part. Mason now looked at me with his shriveled reddish brown hair.

"No you won't. Because if you do I'll kill Belikov for letting you." He responded smirking. I grinned and ruffled his hair because I knew he hates it when I do that. He frowned and pushed my hand away in a playful manner.

"But I need time before we can go back to being friends, okay?" Mason asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

He looked relieved, "Thanks, I appreciate it." Then he looked around to see Eddie signaling him over to another table with some other friendly guys.

"Well I gotta go. See you later." He said, then awkwardly stood up and without a glance walked away. I sighed wistfully wondering when was later. When Lissa came back I wasn't that hungry.

"What was that about? Mason seemed down." Lissa commented while carefully taking off the wrapper of her strawberry yogurt and pushed my tray in front of me.

"He kind of broke up with me." I said trying to sum it up in one sentence. By the look on Lissa's face I failed.

"What?" Lissa asked looking at me like a freak. My mood cheered up a little by her face and I picked a fry and ate it.

"He came to apologize and I did too and then he just accepted that were not meant to be and just said he needed time." I said while applying ketchup on my fries.

"That sucks, he's probably just upset. Don't worry Rose, everything will be okay between the both of you. I've known you both since Kinder and you're both as thick as thieves! He'll be okay." Lissa said giving me a supporting smile that made her even more beautiful.

"You really think so?" I asked as a flicker of hope increased in my heart.

"I know so." Lissa said, her sparkling jade green eyes puncturing right through mines for a split second, and then transitioned to her yogurt.

I smiled and ate three fries and moaned at the yummy taste.

"It's amazing you don't get fat eating like that." Lissa observed shaking her head at me. I grinned, "I get plenty of exercise to burn it off."

"Not enough exercise." Christian said with a grin sitting down after pecking Lissa's lips with his own. Eww.

"Are you calling me fat?" I said pretending to be offended. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Screw you." I shot back stuffing my face with my delicious hamburger.

"No thanks, I only screw sexy woman like Lissa." He replied while Lissa blushed and playfully pushed his chest.

I rolled my eyes and didn't feel like arguing anymore. Christian got the hint and made a discussion about his tux.

After their boring conversation which I tuned out a little by playing _Temple Run_ on my phone Lissa asked me something which caused me to fall off a cliff, Damn!

"What?" I hissed. Lissa looked hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry Liss, this stupid game is making me crazy." I said locking my phone and tucking it in my right pocket.

"You're already crazy..." Christian murmured. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's okay, I said where is Dimitri?" She asked, pulling back a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"He's finished his AP Exam, he should be done by now." I said. I wasn't one of those obsessed overprotective girlfriends who need to know where their boyfriend is at all time, I trusted Dimitri. But I didn't trust Slut Tasha at all.

As if on time I felt strong arms wrap around my behind and saw dark brown hair-a shade darker than mine- tickling my cheeks.

"Hey Roza, sorry I took so long, Ivan and I were talking." Dimitri said before sitting down next to me and kissing me on the cheek. He didn't even kiss me on the lips but I still felt that burning sensation that gave me the shivers.

"It's fine, what did you two talk about?" I asked making conversation. I threw away my tray and heard Lissa and Christian talking about limos and such.

"You, mostly." He said smiling at me as I rested my chin on my left arm that was propped up on the table.

"Sounds great. Have you told your Mom about me yet?" I asked. I always loved hearing about his family and I even talked to Viktoria every chance I got when I saw her with the other younger grade levels. She was so sweet and we got along really well, she reminds me of myself sometimes with her attitude.

"I have. She and my sisters really can't wait to meet you, except Vika, she already loves you." He said beaming.

"She's something else, she reminds me of myself a lot and she's really smart." I commented knowing that Viktoria would scream with joy if she heard me.

"She looks up to you already. I knew you would both get along well." Dimitri said. I smiled and nodded, "We do."

_**SOTM: Come Around by Rosi Golan**_

Surprisingly, the day went well. No drama with Tasha or her little minions and Stan didn't send me to detention, mainly because he didn't have a reason to since I was only day dreaming about tonight.

Lissa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "How should I do my hair? Curly o straight?"

I blinked and glanced over Lissa looking doubtfully at her hair.

"Why not wavy?" I suggested. Lissa widened her eyes, "Of course! Thanks Rose."

I smiled, "No problem, I'm going to put my dress on." I walked to my closet and got out the box and placed it on my bed. I opened it and was still stunned of its beauty. It's gorgeous fabric gleamed even in low lighting and I slowly reached my hand over it and enjoyed the feeling of soft lace touching my fingertips.

I grabbed the dress and slowly put it on feeling relieved that I didn't tear or ruin anything. Shortly after that, Lissa was finished with her hair and already had on her green and gold dress and I could already see her eyes growing brighter and brighter.

"Hair time! Sit." Lissa commanded placing me on the chair she was previously sitting on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a girl who looked nervous and another blonde one who looked quite the opposite.

"Alright. I'm going to do your hair in curls and when I'm done with you, you'll look so beautiful I can already see it now..." Lissa said glancing at the me in the mirror. I rolled my eyes, "Okay Mom, get to work."

Lissa scoffed and gently patted me on my shoulder and did go to work. I wonder how Dimitri is going to look, probably as sexy as ever. I heard Christian say to Lissa that they went tux shopping at the best place where you can buy tuxes. Sometimes I think to myself, how did I get here? Was it all because of some simple makeover, or was it more of that? Then I answer my own questions, it was because of fate, destiny, whatever you wanna call it. I had everything I wanted, an amazing sister that doesn't need to be related to me, a handsome boyfriend who loves me, best friends, and a family, what more can I ask of?

"Ta-da." Lissa announced. I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped.

This was Lissa's by far, her best work. Each strand of my silky dark brown-black hair was curly from top to bottom. My hair was long and it went down three inches above my waist. Lissa even put on my makeup and my brown eyes shined with wonder and my delicate features were clearly on display. I smiled a big smile that Dad used to say, "Like sunshine on the darkest day." I looked even prettier when I did smile.

"Wow...thank you so much Lissa, you're the best sister anyone can ask for." I said. She smiled and looked like she was about to cry. We hugged each other and of course Lissa didn't want her hair to get ruined so she pulled back and patted down her hair. I laughed and put on my black flats, this dress was long enough to not see my feet so why wear heels? Might as well be comfortable.

"You ready?" Lissa asked me but most likely to herself. I nodded,

"I've been ready."

**JUST KIDDING! Not the last chapter but the last one will hopefully be either next, or next after that. Whatever YOU want. This chapter is SOOOO LONG! Almost 3000 words! Cherish it! See you next time.**

**-Rose**


	16. Important!

For personal reasons, this story is on HIATUS.  
Sorry to all of you but I just need some time.  
Hopefully I can finish this story so for now be sure to make a story alert for this story.  
Thank you for sticking with me.  
-Rose 


	17. AN

**First, I would like to say I'm sorry for not writing for you guys for a very long time. I know a lot of you really like this story and I feel terrible for giving up on it.**

**It's been my first story, and I don't just want to leave it there uncontinued. I wavered on deleting it but I know how much you guys like this story so I decided to put it up for adoption.**

**If anyone who is a talented and ambitious writer (dedicated as well) would like to take up this offer to continue this story please PM me. Also, I would require a sample chapter continuing this story if I like how you're directing this story. **

**Thank you all for keeping up with this story and I'm sorry I let you down.**


End file.
